Jack & Claire
by Alien-Child
Summary: Due to a disagreement about ownership of a farm, Jack and Claire ends up living together as two farmers, but can they stand each other?
1. One Farm, Two Owners

**Jack & Claire**

Alien-Child: Hi folks! This is going to be a real unique story of mine, as it's not a crossover, it's my first Harvest Moon and it's a romance. So I hope many of you all will enjoy it!

Ch 1:

One Farm, Two Owners

"Another boring day…" Claire grumbles as she opens the door to her apartment. She drops her stuff by the doorway and she closed the door and she walked towards the couch and flopped over it. "Man does city life sucks! The night life is fun, but it gets scary and boring at times…" Claire said as she reaches for the newspaper and she smiled at the headline. "Farm Land for sale, sweet!" She grins and she leaps up and reaches for the fun and dials the number, "Hi…this is Mineral Town right? You guys are selling a farm? Good!"

* * *

**Couple Days Later**

"Man is it good to be here!" Jack smiled as he enters a farm, but the smile faded as he scanned the farmland. The entire plain was filled with wild grass, loose branches and rocks. And there was barely any life, like no one lives here. "GRANDPA!" Jacks shouted, but no answer.

"You calling for someone?" A female voice asked and Jack turns around to she a cute blonde girl wearing a chequered shirt and a pair of overalls.

"Um, yeah, my Grandpa, he runs this farm, you know-"

"Excuse me, but I believe I run this farm now!" The girl smiles, but it faded when she saw the land, "Un…fortunately…"

"Wait! What? Lady, this is my Grandpa's! I don't think he'll let some bimbo like you have it!"

"Bimbo?!" Claire roared, making Jack gulp as he backs away, "I'll show you who's a bimbo!" She shouted as she wakes the boy on the head.

"Um…excuse me!" A little short man said as he walked into the scene where Claire stops herself as she holds Jack by his overalls and her other fist in the air about to give Jack more bumps then he already has.

"Yes?" They said in unison.

"I'm Mr. Thomas, the Mayor of Mineral, may I ask what you two are doing here?"

"Yeah, I'm Jack, and what this Bi-"

"I'm Claire!" The girl said as she pushed Jack away, "I'm the girl who bought the land, but why's it all a mess?"

"Hey, I'm the one who should ask why my **Grandpa's** farm is this way!"

As the two argued, the Mayor cleared his through catching their attention. "You're the girl who bought this farm?" The mayor laughed, "If you read the paper it said fine land right? It was a hoax for people to buy it!" The man laughed, but he was forced to stop and tumbled on his rear end when he was punch in the face by an angry Claire. "Okay, Okay! I'm sorry, please don't hit me anymore!"

"Wait, so Grandpa did sold the place…but why?" Jack asked.

"Wait! Grandpa? You're Jack?" The Mayor asked, the and boy nodded, "Oh…I'm sorry young man, but your Grandpa didn't sell it…he died…" The news brought a face of horror on Jack's face, and sympathy on Claire's. "You see, he left the farm in your name on the will, but it was months ago and we couldn't find you...so we had to sell the farm, and Claire here bought it after many saw the farm and ran off because of it's state."

"So the farm's mine?" Jack asked.

"Wait pal, I'm sorry for you're lost, but I left home and sold a lot of stuff just to come here, just to but this place and come here!" Claire shouted.

"Yeah? Well I need to be here anyway, I got kick out of my home and my dad told me I have to come here to work so I won't live in his basement! Sides, my name is in the will!"

"Well, it is but…" The Mayor said nervously, "Since your time limit had expired to claim owners ship…and Claire did bought the land recently…"

"HAH!" Claire stuck out her tongue at a pouting Jack.

"But Jack still has rite according to the will…"

"SO WHO GETS THE FARM?" The two shouted in unison as the Mayor nervously gulped.

"There's only one solution I guess…"

* * *

The front door creaked open as Jack and Claire walked through the doors at the same time, shoving each other so one of them can get through first. Jack eventually wins and Claire came second grumbling as she sets down he luggage.

"Okay, let's make this easy, you got your half of the house, and I'll get mine!" Jack exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll get the bed!" Claire smiles as she bounces on the only bed in the house.

"Wait, I wanted that side!" Jacks shouted, but then stopped and sighed, "Why does the Mayor think we can share the farm?"

End Of Chapter

Alien-Child: That's the end of the first chapter. Next, the two explore the town and met other people, but what are these rumours about them? Wait, Jack and Claire a couple or something? How would the two deal with this?


	2. A Walk Around Town Pt1

**Jack & Claire**

Alien-Child: Man, I never thought I would get that much reviews on only the first chapter. Well, here's the next part, and I hope I won't fail you guys!

Ch2:

A Walk Around Town PT 1

"Hmm…hmmm…" Jack said as he begin opening his eyes, and felt hard cold on his side, and that's when he realized he was sleeping on the floor. And he looked at the table, and saw a cute blonde girl stirring something up.

"Bout time you woke up!" Claire said, "Hurry and eat so we can get to work!"

"What…" Jack muttered, and that's when he remembered the events from yesterday, "Oh…right!" He said as he walks towards the table, "What's cooking?"

"Well, since we have no kitchen, cereal." Claire answered as she ate, "how did your grandpa ever made food?" She asked, and then she looked around the house, a small one room with only a bed, a TV, two dressers, a bookcase along with a table. "Matter of fact, how did he live like this?"

"Grandpa spends his money of restaurants…Hooters to be more like it."

"You're grandpa was a dirty old man?"

"Hey!" Jacks shouted, but then he looked on to the ground shamefully, "Yes…"

"Well that explains this book I found under the mattress!" Claire said s held up a magazine that Jack quickly grabs and toss it under the bookshelf.

"You didn't see anything!"

"Like I would want to go into that book?" Claire giggles.

Knock! Knock!

"I'll get it!" Jack said as he went to the door and he opens it to reveal a big burly man with a towel over his shoulders. "Um…hi!"

"So you two the new owners here?" The man asked and the two nodded, "The name's Zack, I'll be the guy who handles you're supplying! Just remember to put all your crops in those bins!" He said and he looked outside, "Since you two are just starting, here's an advice; Get chickens, they're the cheapest animals and they can get you eggs to help get you folks started, they have a bin too in their Hen House. You can get an adult Hen just down the road at the Poultry Farm!"

"Thanks!" The two said in unison.

"No prob, you two play nice now!" Zack winks, giving the two confusion as he exits.

"What was that about?" Claire asked.

"Dunno, you want to go into town now?" Jack asked.

"Sure, we can meet other people though!" Claire answered, "Normally I would like to met people separate from you, but I have to make sure you don't tell people lies about me!" She grins as she exits.

'Damn, how she know?' Jack asked himself as he followed.

* * *

And so the two new farmers walk down the path from their house, at right at the corner, they saw a house.

"Uh…If I remember straight, this is the Blacksmiths…" Jack said.

"Didn't you visit your Grandpa here? I mean, did he show you around town?"

"Well, basically I only stayed in his farm, though I did met a girl then…"

"Whatever, let's just go in and say Hi!" Claire said as she pulled the boy. One inside, they stood their silent as they overheard an elderly man fighting with a young man wearing a jumpsuit and a baseball cap.

"Uh?" They both said as they look at the doorway.

"Hey, why are two looking at me?" Gary snarled, but it faded when his grandpa smacks him on the head with a hammer (cartoon-style by the way).

"That's no way to speak to the costumers!" Saibara stated and turn to the farmers, "Sorry bout all this, and welcome to my shop! You two new here?"

"Yeah, I'm Claire the new owner of the farm-"

"I'm the owner, Jack! She's just a helper!"

"Helper?" Claire snarled.

"Jack? Oh, you're that kid who always visit his grandpa's farm?" Saibara asked.

"Yep, that's me!" Jack smiled, but it faded when a rock hit him in the head.

"What's the matter with you boy? You're grandpa passed away and you didn't even know about it?!"

"Well, at least he's not scolding just me!" Gary sighed, "But I still feel unappreciated!"

"Hey," Claire said, ignoring the yelling beside them, "Don't give!" That bright smile from the girl and her kind words made Gary blush.

"Um…thank you for you kindness!" Gary said stiffly.

"Hmmm, let's go Jack!" Claire said as she pulled Jack out.

"Man, that Jack is one lucky bastard!" Gary said before he went back to work.

* * *

Back outside, Claire and Jack walk down the path talking.

"So how you think about them?" Claire asked.

"I didn't talk much to Gary, as for his grandpa…" Jack took a moment to take of his hat and rubbed the bump on his head, "I never knew he was grandpa's friend!"

"Yeah, they go to girl-clubs together every Friday!" Claire laugh making Jack grumble.

"Ah, come back little chicken!" A sweet girl's voice shouted, and there down on the path, was a girl around their age, with puffy pink hair in a green headband, and she wore a red-white dress under a black girdle.

"I got it!" Claire said as she grabbed the chicken.

"Thank you!" The girl said as she ran to the two and grabbed her chicken, "My name is Popuri, and do you two like chickens?"

"Uh…yeah!" The two said in unison.

"That's great! People who like chicken are nice people!" Popuri smiled, "Are you two the new farmers?"

"Yeah, I'm Jack and-"

"I'm Claire! We were heading for this farm where they sell chickens-"

"Wow, that's where I live!" Popuri smiled as she grabbed Claire's who grabbed onto Jacks and pulled them all the way home. "We're here!" she smiled as she turns around as sees Jack and Claire all dazed on the ground from their small short little trip.

"Hey, what's going on?" A nerby-looking boy in an apron asked as he came out, "Pop, what are you doooiiingg-" He asked before he went into a love-face daze as he saw Claire get up.

"Oh Rick, I just met some new friends ands was showing them to the farm since they wanted to buy a chicken!"

"Sure!" He said and he went up to Claire and helped her up, "this way Miss!"

"Thank you!"

"Hey, what about me!" Jack shouted as he watches everyone enter the house, "Great!" He said as he got himself up and followed them in.

"So Claire, you like eggs?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I like them!"

"Great, I just went to Mother's Hill to make some Spa-boiled Eggs, you can have a free one!" He said as she gives the girl a brownish egg that warm.

"Thank you!"

"Kids, what going on?" A voice from upstairs asked, and coming down was an elderly version of Popuri.

"Mommy!" Popuri smiled as she ran to her mother in a big hug.

"Pop, becareful!" Rick shouted.

"It's ok Rick!" The lady said as she looks at Claire and Jack, "Hello, I'm Lillia, Rick and Popuri's mother, what can we do for you?"

"Yeah, we're here for a chicken!" Jack answered.

"Oh, you two must be the new farmers, "Lillia giggled and the two nodded, "Sure, I'll have Rick bring it to your Hen House."

"Thanks M'am!" Jack said as he went into his pocket and pulled out a few gold, "Here you go!"

"Thanks, I'll bring you chicken right away!" Rick answered as he stormed out of the house.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting all of you!" Claire said as she and Jack went out with good-byes from the ladies.

"Man that Claire is cute!" Rick sighed as he watches the two leave.

"Yeah, I can say the same for Jack!" Popuri added.

"Too bad though…" Rick said as he picked up a chicken.

"Too bad what?" Popuri asked.

"THst they could be boyfriend and girlfriend." Rick answered.

"What?!" Popuri shouted.

End Of Chapter

Alien-Child: Sorry for leaving things short, but I wanted to update as fast as I can. Next chapter I'll try to put the rest of the villagers, at least the bachelor and bacherlorettes. Hey, even if this might be a JackxClaire, that doesn't mean there can be rivals, right?


End file.
